Ipod Challange
by moonlightXmist
Summary: Ipod challange. On shuffle, ten songs make a story. You can only type for as long as that song. About Rachel and Puck and how they love people who won't admit they love them back.


Glee Rachael/Puck

When it was me Paula Deanda

The long brown hair shone in the light. Finn knew he shouldn't stare, he knew he had a pregnant girlfriend, but every time he saw Rachel he couldn't help but feel that little pull in his stomach. The flip he should feel when ever he saw Quinn. Rachel had liked him, he knew that, but as much as he liked her, he wasn't a selfish person, and that trait was often the cause of his own misery. He had gotten Quinn pregnant, and he would stand by her, no matter what. He sighed and shook his head, trying hard not to stare at Rachel.

What makes her so much better than me? Quinn thought as she wacthed her boyfriend absent-midnedly staring at the Berry girl. It used to be me that made him smile, she said to herself. She knew she was losing him.

2. Gospel truth 111- Hercules

Rachel knew she was in love with Finn. She wanted so much to be in a relationship, for someone to love her. She still kept hope though, that one day love would grow stronger.

3. Bleeding love- Leona Lewis

Rachel knew it would cause her pain, mooning over somebody. But one day, when she saw Puck playing guitar one his own, she saw the real him. And it was amazing, she felt so priviliged to see this side to Puck, the real version. Now, she could understand why he and Finn were friends. It was only then she realised Finn was in the room, listening quietly, all his attention absorbed in Puck's song. Rachel let out a heartfelt sigh. She just couldn't help it. Every time she saw him her heart stopped, she could dream, couldn't she? She knew that Finn, if Quinn wasn't part of the equation, may be with her. He woudldn't be afraid to walk down the corridor and hold her hand. And he would admit it, no matter how hard anyone tried not to believe. Rachel kept bleeding her love out into her own music, just like, unbeknown to her, Puck was doing over Quinn.

4. Stepping Stone- Duffy

Rachel, day after day waited patiently. For something to happen. She felt strongly for Finn, surely it was destiny for them to be together. But everyday Finn grew closer to Quinn and she could see the admration, adoration and love in his eyes. And she was happy for him, he deserved to be happy. But it annoyed her that when Finn needed someone to talk to, he always went to Rachel. Rachel hated to see him upset, and so tried her best. But she was sick of being a stepping stone. Puck felt the same why. Quinn would cry on his Finn's shoulder and hug him and laugh with him, but when she was really down she turned to Puck, and the worst part is, she didn't even realise she done it. Puck and Rachel's heartcahe were thrown into their music as the ones they loved alone isolated them.

I do love you- Leanne Rimes

Rachel smiled at Puck as he asked her how she was doing, a general statement. She replied with okay, and they had their first conversation. Rachel across the room, saw Finn and Quinn, as did Puck. Quinn looked up at Finn. She loved him being in lover with her. The way he loved her it was so special, it took away the rainy days and skies painted gray, how he slept with his head on her shoulder, how when it was raining he'd pull her outside and kiss her. She loved the way he loved her. But did she love him, that was the question. She thought she did, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

6. I won't say I'm in love- Hercules

Rachel was shocoked at what Puck had asked her, did she love Finn. She had decided to give up on love, it was too much heartbreak. Puck said that he could see right through her. She denied it of course, it was too cliché, she really had tried to overcome it, at the beginning the feeling had been good, but she hated it would never be come anything. So, she wouldn't say she was in love. Puck kept on and on at her, but her pride and pain got in the way, and one day as Puck walked away after one of their talks, she watched him, and thoguht at least out loud I won't say I'm in love.

7. Hot n Cold- Katy Pery

Finn had noticed Puck and Rachel talking lately. He felt a stab of jealousy, and so paid Rachel more attention. He couldn't risk losing her, and even though he knew Puck really was okay and not a manwhore, it was still how he acted and wouldn't let him screw Rachel over. Rachel of course grabbed the attention without even knowing she was doing it. Quinn noticed this and got upset. Finn backed of Rachel, once again, leaving her hurt. And, she turned to Puck. Quinn or Rachel. Quinn with his baby inside her or Rachel who lit up his world. He wanted to chose Rachel but his consciounce wouldn't let him do so. He had to do the right thing. Rachel, after the small time of attention from Finn then recived almost total ignoring. It had to be black or white from now on, she couldn't get stuck in between anymore. And she kenw what he would pick, it was ironically one of the reasons she loved him.

8. The Wizard and I- Wicked

Rachel had to admit hanging around with Puck had done wonders for her. Socially, academically, even personality and emotionally. She didn't feel as alone anymore. They made a great team. Their voices sounded good together, but what was even more amaizng was her lyrics with his tunes. It was magic. But, she still felt as though he saw her as a 'gleek'. She wasn't their yet. At that great friendship stage. She could see Puck hurting too. Over somebody, she just didn't know who. She didn't neccisasarily want to know, just to help him. Because he had helped her in so many ways. Unlimited. That's how her future felt now. Nothing was set in stone, especially in highschool. Puck had told the guys and gals she was all right once you got past her obsessiveness. Rachel was determined for their newly founded friendship to work. It wasn't all happy endings and everybody gettting along. Thats what she was aiming for, a celebration of the school ebing unbited, no more silly cliques. She could melt of happiness. She began to remember people's names, not just the popular kids, but everyone. They recognised her.

of the tiger- Survivor

Quinn was barely able to keep afloat. Her pregnancy scandel had her kicked off the Cheerio squad, her reputation had fallen since joining glee club. But she was determined to rise up above it. School was survival of the fittest, and she was no prey, she was a predidtor, a tiger. She began to trash the kids at the bottom of the food chain even more, gaining some of her former glory back. But, this meant that Rachel too was a part of the battle, as one of the most unpopular kids. Rachel, with the help of Puck, had risen in the food chain. She wasn't about to let anyone, even a cheerio, or ex-cheerio, get her down. The boys watched as one tiger began to fall, and another rise. But, they weren't there yet.

10. Fight for this love- Cheryl Cole

It was so messed up, beacue Quinn and Finn thought they had to be together, it meant Rachel and Puck were affected to. Finn didn't even know who he was fighting for anymore, Rachel or Quinn, he just knew he was fighting for love. As for Quinn, her earlier emotions towards Puck had returned , once she saw how caring he had been for rachel. If he really loved her, he wouldn't cheat or leave, he would support her and she wished she had realised that earlier. But Finn had also stood by her, and so she had to stand by him. She had worked to hard and too long to let him go. She was fighting for his love, for her baby's love and happyness. She really did love him. Puck thought about rachel more and more, and Quinn less and less. The same thing for Rachel. But theo two they thought they had loved, were now fighting for them, and what were they supposed to do? Turn around and say no thankyou? They didn't think so. So, it wasn't quite fixed, but at least they knew that no matter who they were fighting for or against; they were all fighting for, not hate or jealousy or attention but love.


End file.
